


At the Pub

by Aliawrites



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fluffy episode tag for "Counter culture blues". Mention of Hathaway's bum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Pub

Finishing the text back to his sister: //I’m not doing your assignment for you. But you should be able to find the answer in that Thomas Aquinas book I gave you.// James followed his colleagues into the pub.

“When I say ‘buy you a drink’,” Laura was saying to Lewis as they entered. “I should point out that I don’t actually have any cash.”

He held his boss to his offer and actually let him buy the first two rounds, enjoying the bitter nectar and friendly company. The pub was warm and there was a band playing around the other side and James was relaxed enough to even join in the laughter about how completely destroyed his suit had been by the life-saving dip in a lake of crap. 

“Right, I’m just lucky that in the rush I left my phone, wallet and warrant card in my coat - in the car. And you’re lucky too,” he added gathering the empty glasses. “Otherwise I couldn’t get my round in - same again? A lake of crap, doctor,” he complained when Laura hesitated. “I had to get shots and I guarantee you, they’re already calling me ‘Sergeant Shit’ at the station. It’s Friday, none of us drove, we all have tomorrow off and we’ll get you a taxi home.”

“Oh, go on then,” she gave in with a smile when he put on a comically huge pout until she gave in.

“I think those shots went right to his head!” Robbie laughed when James jumped up almost excitedly to get a round.

“Hate to break it to you, but the shots they would have given him go in the other end, and are none too comfortable!”

“Arrggh!” Robbie winced, waving at the air as if to erase the words. “Too much information, Laura!”

“What?” she laughed, enjoying making her old friend cringe. “Is it the big needles, or me discussing the dishy sergeant’s bum?”

Both looked up guiltily when they heard Hathaway let out a large laugh up at the bar. Laura giggled after a breath though, realising he hadn’t heard her and was instead laughing at something the girl behind the bar had said to him. Still, both had schooled their expressions by the time James returned to the table with their drinks.

“She try to woo you with bad grammar?” Robbie asked, nodding to the pretty barmaid when James sat down, passing out the drinks.

“What?” James asked, blushing and smirking at the same time.

“What was so funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” James said, taking a sip of his beer before leaning back and smirking evilly. “She just asked if it was your anniversary - said she thought it was sweet I brought my mum and dad to the pub to celebrate.”

He’d timed it just right so that Robbie and Laura both nearly choked on their drinks, earning a look of bewilderment from his boss and a slap on the arm from the doctor.

“Did get her number though…”


End file.
